


Earned it

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Seduction, Sexy Times, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: Alcohol, Strip poker and Dramione.Tropping Thursday challenge: StripperOne shot with word count limit.





	Earned it

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was a plot-bunny following a troping thursday on the Dramione FB-writers group. Theme: Stripper.
> 
> Disclaimer apply: all you recognise apart from the plot, doesn't belong to me. Wishful thinking...

The alcohol flowed freely at their poker table. So did the smoke of the few cigarettes on an ashtray. 

 

During a crazy bantering moment, Ron defied his wife Pansy for a strip poker game on a Friday night; during a dinner moment with Harry and Ginny. Pansy, still a cunning Slytherin at heart, extended the dare to include a few of her Slytherin friends to balance the Gryffindor overweight.

 

Here they were, three established couples: Ron with his Pansy, Harry and Ginny, and Blaise with Luna. Draco and Hermione being the only singles at the table; the witch forced to play to even the ratio male / female.

 

None of the eight souls was sober by now, and they all had lost pieces of clothing along the way, the majority almost all their garments: Ron was down to his vest and his trunks, just as  Blaise and Harry.

Hermione still wore a camisole over her underwear, all the other witches were down to their sexy lingerie. Ron avoided to look at Ginny, while Harry had no issue to drool over the bosom of Mrs. Ron Weasley.

 

But at this point nobody moved an inch. Hermione just lost her hand to Draco, who sat with bare chest, thought he still had his pants on. Hermione doubted over her next item: her heels or the camisole. Her debate was visible in her eyes, while exchanging looks with Ginny. 

 

Yesterday her blind date turned into an epic fail, and today she had one of those shitty days at work. To forget it all, she drank beyond her booze limit.  “Hermione, man up and show us the goodies.” Ginny was pushing her, “Maybe you can seduce poor Malfoy here, see if the rumours are true.” Draco squinted, curious. Ginny drawled further, “Malfoy, yesterday my girl went on a blind date, who was the bloke again, sister?”

 

Hermione glanced up the ceiling, “Goldstein.”

 

“That’s it, Goldshit. Her shittiest date ever, right sis?”

 

“Ginny, please. I wish I could obliviate myself.”

 

“Malfoy, my girl needs a good shag, and you are famous as the Slytherin Sex God.” Ginny looked at Pansy for confirmation, “See, my sister-in-law confirms it. Ron, don’t worry, she only has eyes for you.” They all chuckled, and Pansy kissed her husband loudly. Ginny continued, “Hermione, drop your white thingy, leave the heels on. I know you have a weak for sexy lingerie, honey. Play your cards right; the ferret might service you tonight.” 

 

Blaise whistled, “Sexy Lingerie? Miss Prude Gryffindor?”

 

Draco looked Hermione in the eye, while he spoke to Ginny,  “Mrs. Potterette, me servicing a woman demands eye candy. Just dropping the camisole won’t do. My  _ wand _ needs some motivation, you see? If your  _ sister _ shows a nice act, then I’m one and all ears.”

 

Hermione gave him a once-over, “You mean shed the piece...like an exotic dancer?”   _ Maybe a quick shag with the ferret will satisfy my needs, it’s been dry for a while… _ She licked her lips slowly holding his gaze. “Pay attention, Mal...foy...”

 

She rose to her feet, pushing the chair away. Hooking her foot behind one of his chair’s legs, she turned him to her. The wizard sat back relaxed. Hermione gulped down the last of her firewhiskey, wiped her lips dry with the back of her hand, and chose ‘Earned it’ from her mobile’s playlist.

 

She surrendered to the sexy tune, wiggling her hips; dropping slightly and then lower. Turning around, she released the pins in her hair, letting her curls fall down her back. Looking behind her at Draco, she shoved slowly the right strap over her shoulder until halfway. Freeing her arm, she blocked the fall of the camisole; never for a second stopping her movements according to the pace of the song.

 

His grey eyes never wavered away, a corner of his mouth curled into a smile. His pants couldn’t hide the effect the swing of her hips had on him, and his hand curled around the bulge unashamedly. This became a thing alone between them, their audience blurry.

 

Squatting deep - with her legs wide open; Hermione snaked her way up, her tongue licking her lips. Batting her eyelashes, she used a single finger to push the remaining strap down, freeing her arm just as before. Her hand palmed her left breast, squeezing it briefly. He groaned lightly. Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric, in a will-she-won’t-she game. Inching closer to him, she rubbed her nose over his chest, his shoulder and throat. Her lips ghosted over his, almost touching. Her eyelashes closed for a fraction of a second and opened in slow motion, and Draco swallow audibly. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

 

Hermione rose just enough to give his eyes a close-up on her cleavage, “And Mr. Malfoy, satisfied with the goodies?” She spoke at his ear, her warm breath sending jolts of fire straight to his groin. He summoned upon every ounce of strength to control his urge to claim her in front of whoever was watching, while her tongue licked at his earlobe. 

 

Hermione straightened her back, and her camisole fell as a puddle of fabric at her feet. There she stood in all her glory, her bosom covered by a thin layer of lace, her perky pink nipples visible through the weave. The thong barely hid the nicely trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs.

 

Ending with a spin, she bent forward to pick up her undergarment, giving him a free view of her shaped bum and all what hid behind the thongs’ string. All the while she kept watching him closely. 

 

He snapped completely.

 

Picking her up, bridal style he carried her away, towards the bathroom. He closed the door brutally, before slamming her against the wall and showing her exactly how much he enjoyed the view. 

 

And the rest of the group? They were dumbstruck. Ginny voiced everyones’ thoughts, “I figured there was chemistry between them, but holly Merlin. This was firework.”

  
  



End file.
